Love The Way You Lie
by notjustanyfangrl
Summary: Natsu gets hit by a curse that has… unfortunate results. Lucy helps him through it. And then helps herself to the affects.


Natsu never thought he'd say this, but a spell that increases the size of his penis was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

"Natsu are you sure you're okay?" Happy asked, paw settling on Natsu's shoulder. He laid curled in his hammock, knees tucked into his chest and blanket over his head.

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

 _Fuck._

The tingling sensation he had unfortunately grown used to started in his gut, pants tightening as the spell worked its magic on his _private_ areas. He was probably up to another inch by now and Natsu wanted to burn down the whole cabin he hid in.

"No, I'm not _fine."_ He spat out, tingling returning and pants loosening, thankfully. "That fucking bastard cursed me!"

"It would be easier to cure you if we knew what it does?" Happy said, tone lifting hopefully. Natsu shook his head. There was no fucking way he could tell _Happy_ what was happening to him. Or Erza. Or _Gray._

And gods help him if Lucy found out.

He could never look her in the eye again.

Natsu's body froze as the honey warm scent wafted into his room from the open window. This wasn't happening. Nope, this was _not_ reality.

Natsu's pants tightened again.

Seriously? He couldn't even lie to himself!? This was horrible. A horrible reality he was being forced to live in, and some serious shit had happened to Natsu in his life. His pants de-tightened as the door to his cottage opened.

"Natsu?"

"He's over here," Happy sighed, his weight leaving the hammock and setting Natsu rocking gently as he flew to Lucy. "Lushi, he won't talk to me! I'm really scared for him. What could be so bad that he won't tell us?" Happy whispered loudly, high voice muffled from where he had surely buried his face into Lucy's cleavage.

Oh great Natsu couldn't even pretend he wasn't jealous of Happy's easy access to Lucy's body. Would he rather have his dick magically grow or feel like a lowlife creep?

"I'm worried too, Happy."

Magical growing dick it was.

"You guys don't have to worry about me," Natsu called. The least they could do is not talk about him like he wasn't there. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Eventually."

And it would be. Natsu was always fine. Just like Lucy's boobs in that tight tube top she wore when they had done their mission today.

 _FUCK._

Natsu was doomed.

He sighed when the door closed after a couple minutes of tense silence, settling into his shame cocoon more. "Go hang out with Charla, Happy. Maybe it'll wear off in a few hours."

He squawked when he felt a warmth the size of a human hand rest on his head through the blanket, flailing as his jolt sent the hammock rocking dangerously. "Shh, shh, it's just me," Lucy soothed, patting his head through his cover and steadying the hammock for him. She was so nice.

"I thought ya left," Natsu mumbled, grip flexing on his knees through his white capri pants. Natsu didn't actually know what to call them. Why were there so many words for pants? They were pants! They covered his dick and kept him warm, kinda. They really weren't all that special. He'd need bigger pants soon if this dumbass spell wouldn't go away, though.

"Natsu, just tell me what's wrong." Lucy urged. Natsu shook his head. Yeah fucking right was he going to tell Lucy his dick got bigger when he lied. What sick son of a bitch even came up with a curse like that?

"Just go away Lucy." Natsu groaned, pulling the blanket further over him.

"I'm not leaving you like this! You're obviously miserable and I'm here to help!" Lucy said hotly. Natsu would have grinned at her stubbornness if not for the fact that this was a horrible situation looking to turn worse.

"No!"

"Natsu!" Lucy huffed, starting to pull on his blanket. "Just look at me! I promise it won't be worse than when we all swapped bodies!"

"Oi!" Natsu called, wrestling to keep the blanket firmly over him. "I promise you it is, and stop that!"

"So it is bad!" Luy accused, managing to lower the blanket so cooler air ran through Natsu's hair and touched his scalp. Ohhh this was so bad. So bad.

"No it's not bad!" Natsu shouted, internally cursing the tingle. Fuck tingles. If Natsu never tingled again it would be too soon. "Now leave me alone!"

"You damn well know I won't so just. Face. Me." Lucy hissed. With a final yank she tore away the thin blanket, and with it any balance Natsu had maintained through their fight. With a loud yelp he and Lucy crashed together before hitting the floor, Natsu groaning as he stopped his head from spinning by focusing on the ceiling. And the heavy weight settled over his hips.

Wait.

No.

"You look fine," Lucy said, undisturbed by her seat straddling him as she inspected his face, her hands splayed on his chest. Oh shit. Shit fuck. Fucking shit fuck. Bad.

"Uurgh," Natsu choked. He laid deadly still, not even sure if he was breathing or not as heat slowly spread over Lucy's cheeks. Seconds ticked by and neither spoke, but both _knew._ If Lucy wasn't embarrassed by this position in any normal situation then she sure as hell would be now that his bulge was pressed tight between her legs.

"Natsu, is that your…" she asked, shifting slightly on him. Yes it was. She was sitting on his dick. His fucking enlarged dick.

"No!" Natsu said hurriedly. His voice cracked. The tingle returned at the lie. Shitting fuck shit fuckening.

"Oh," Lucy breathed, back straightening as she surely felt him grow under her. Lucy may be amazingly smart, but when it came to bluffing Natsu… "o-okay, that's not your surprisingly large penis touching me."

She sucked.

"Lushi don't say it like that!" Natsu moaned. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was a good person. He didn't deserve this. Lucy sure as hell didn't either.

"How else am I supposed to say it!?" Lucy asked. Still sitting on him.

"I dunno," he mumbled. "Just don't mention it?"

"Well I don't know about you but sitting on your best friends erection is not an ignorable type of thing!" She defended, blushing brightly and voice squeaky like it got when she was about to freak out.

"It's not a boner!" Natsu pushed through his teeth. Gods, did she think he was an absolute lowlife?

"That's how big you are soft?" Lucy gasped. Natsu's eyes flew open to see Lucy looking unfocused at his chest, cheeks redder than Erza's hair. "I'm sure I would have noticed before."

Oh gods maybe one of the dark guild members cursed Lucy into be a sexual deviant too. This could not be any worse.

"It's the curse," Natsu explained, his voice whiney even to his own ears. "It makes my dick grow."

"Oh," Lucy said, blinking down at him. "How?"

"I dunno," Natsu mumbled, ducking into his scarf quickly. Fucking tingle.

Lucy's breath caught as he expanded beneath her again. Natsu wasn't even allowing himself to think of _thinking_ about how nice and hot she felt pressed against him. That was definitely not on the table of allowable things. Nope. Definitely not.

Her gaze narrowed at him. "Are you sure?" She asked slowly. She settled her hips more firmly over his and Natsu thought he was about to die.

"Yep!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, rocking her hips pointedly over his even bigger dick. God dammit she was smart.

"It gets bigger when you lie, doesn't it?"

Natsu moaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. "Yes fine!" He howled, ignoring the tingle that let him know the spell was reversing. "That fucking bastard dark guild member cursed me and now when I lie my dick gets bigger and when I tell the truth it goes back to normal! You happy?"

Lucy stared at him again, still remaining on his hips. Why wouldn't she just move already? Unless…

"So, Natsu." Lucy drawled, running her finger along his stomach. "You can't lie without me knowing, huh?"

Natsu was a dead man.

"Do you know what happened to that second edition seventh century novel I had two months ago?"

"No?"

Tingle.

 _"Liar."_

"It was Happy!" Natsu howled, fending off Lucy's light fists as she tried to hit his chest.

"Stop lying and tell the truth! Your penis reveals your deceit!"

"Then stop sitting on my dick you weird pervert!"

"Where's my book Natsu!"

"I got fire whiskey on it! " Natsu finally howled, holding Lucy's wrist and stopping her attack on him. "I took it to Levy to see if she could fix it and she couldn't so I took this stupid request because that was the town that might've had one in the library!"

"You were going to steal a book for me?" Lucy asked softly, all murderous vengeance gone from her eyes now. "You could have just told me and it would've been fine, you know dummy."

Natsu shrugged under her soft chastising. "You would've looked at me with those sad eyes like when I accidentally burned your first book." he looked away, scratching the side of his head. "I _did_ read it, just so y'know. I liked the fairy kingdom and how playful they were. Reminded me of Happy, always getting into funny situations."

"Really?" Lucy breathed. Natsu blushed brighter under her wide and eager eyes, brown colour liquidy and soft like caramel. Natsu grunted in confirmation, no tingle letting him know that he was back to normal. For now. "And what about my weight?"

Natsu squinted at Lucy. Maybe this situation had broken her, Natsu wasn't sure how he'd react if Lucy's boobs grew when she lied. Bad thoughts. Back on track. "What about it?"

Lucy squirmed on him, lower lip caught between her teeth as she thought. Natsu had to fight to stop himself from grabbing her hips to still her, but if she kept moving like that then his dick would be growing from _natural_ reasons soon. "Am I really too heavy?"

"What?" Natsu repeated incredulously. He pushed himself into a sitting position, Lucy still in his lap. Like some sort of kinky lie detector. He braved the chance and rested a hand on her thigh, steadying himself.

"You and Happy always tell me I'm too heavy or that I like fatty foods," Lucy pouted, not meeting his gaze. Oh shit. He had assumed she knew they were joking, but if she thought they'd been serious…

"Luce I carry you literally everywhere. I'm pretty sure I've carried three times you hauling Laxus around after he accepts Cana's drinking game. Of _course_ you're not heavy. There's nothing wrong with you, just the way you are."

Natsu smiled when Lucy finally looked at him, trying to look encouraging. "You're not just lying to make me feel better?" Lucy asked, cheeks puffed slightly. She was so cute when she pouted.

"You're the one sitting on my magic dick," Natsu reminded, grinning at her light snort and gentle whack on his arm. "You tell me."

"Then tell that stupid cat to stop telling me he knows how much I love deep fried foods!"

"But you do love deep fried shit, Weirdo," Natsu said, brow furrowing as he looked at. Everyone in the guild knew it, and honestly it wasn't the unhealthiest thing people ordered by a long shot. Gajeel drank molten iron for crying out loud.

"Well it doesn't need to be voiced," Lucy said pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest, and pushing more cleavage out. Natsu couldn't wait to get this curse lifted so he could go back to pretending not to notice these things.

"Whatever you say, Werido," Natsu soothed, patting her head and cackling at her angry pout. He was happy that they had gone back to being comfortable, he hated when things felt weird between him and Lucy.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy started softly, which was never a good thing. "I'm going to ask you something really awkward and I'm really sorry about it."

So not a good thing.

"Can I see your penis?"

"Why would you ask me something like that." Natsu asked, deadpan. He'd freak out in a minute, but right now he was pretty sure he was in shock.

"We need to make sure it's okay! That there isn't like a rune or, or something weird on it!" Lucy said quickly. At least she looked mortified about asking, which help soothed Natsu's over firing brain. "Unless you've already looked?"

"Why would I just look at my dick, Lucy?"

"Stop saying 'dick' it's crude and I don't know, to make sure it's alright?" Lucy huffed, poking his chest.

"Well I didn't I just felt it tingle and then it grows and my pants get tight." He said back, glaring down at Lucy's narrowed gaze.

"Would you rather Porlyusica look at it?" Lucy asked. She lifted an eyebrow skeptically. Damn her and how well she knew Natsu.

"No," he pouted.

"And would you actually check it yourself?"

"… No."

"Then why don't you want me making sure you're alright, Natsu? We're best friends. And I've mostly seen you naked." Lucy looked at him so sincerely Natsu found he couldn't really argue. He covered his face with his hands, small 'fine' slipping between his fingers. This was _not_ how he had imagined Lucy seeing how dick in a one on one experience. Saunas were different, everyone was naked! But here, in his cabin, alone…

"Okay," Lucy breathed quietly. "It's not like you haven't seen a penis before. And he's seen you naked plenty of times! No big deal. Just your best friend's dick. Natsu's dick." Natsu listened to her mumble under her breath, neither moving except for Natsu letting his hands fall from his face and rest on the wood he sat on. "Okay," she repeated as she shifted back, kneeling between his legs. "Okay."

Natsu yanked the waist of his pants down, looking away as he put his fists in tense balls beside him. Lucy sucked in a breath of air. Natsu wanted to die. Seconds ticked by. Natsu still wanted to die. Lucy wrapped her hand around his dick. Natsu threw himself away from her touch. He scrambled as far away as he could, panting hard as his heart raced. What the actual fuck.

"Oh my gods are you okay?" Lucy asked hurriedly, frozen mid crawl to him and hand outstretched. She brought it back to her chest, worrying her lip as she thought better of it. "Did it hurt? Is it- are you sensitive?"

"No!" Natsu spat out. "But you touched my dick! We never agreed on t- _touching!_ "

"Oh, oh you're right! I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy said. "May I touch you?"

Natsu choked on air. "Why?" he rasped, legs closing as he realized they were still spread.

"To make sure it doesn't feel wrong, obviously." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I won't if you don't want me to. It looked…" Lucy trailed off, blush returning to her cheeks as she looked away, "… fine."

Natsu took in a deep breath. Lucy was asking to touch him. Okay. He could do this. They were friends, and she had looked after so many of his injuries he had lost count. She had seen him bloody and beaten and clinging to life, so what if she wanted to touch his dick. And she'd said herself this wasn't the first one she'd seen, so it's not like it was an adventure for her. How many had she seen though? And _whose._ Natsu was going to have to keep an eye out for any especially creepy looks guys gave her now. Bastards.

"If you want to," Natsu mumbled, letting his knees fall slightly. He and Lucy kept glancing at one another, looking away when they noticed the other peeking, and Natsu felt like a kid trying to sneak porno rags from Gildarts. Natsu sucked in a breath when Lucy gently wrapped her hand around him again, willing himself not to get hard at her touch. That would be The Worst Possible situation. "Um," Natsu said, unsure what else to do as Lucy _inspected_ his dick. Her hand felt soft against him, warm as she dragged it along his length.

"Is this okay?" she asked, voice quiet. Natsu focused on her, Lucy's own eyes turned to the part of him she was holding -no, _stroking_ \- and avoiding him.

"Yeah," Natsu said. "But if you don't let go soon we're gonna be havin' a whole bunch of other issues."

Lucy kept her loose grip on him, Natsu feeling a more natural tingle and curl of heat build in his gut at the soft and curious touches. "Do you want me to stop?"

Natsu gulped heavily under the look Lucy gave him, innocent and shy through her lashes, kneeling between his knees as she worked his dick. Natsu shook his head, trapped in her gaze like a fly in honey. Or maybe a mouse paralyzed by a viper's hypnotic stare would be a better analogy. "Good," Lucy breathed. Natsu felt his heart jolt when she bit her lip, tightening her hold on him as her pumps became stronger, dragging along his length and thumb coming up to roll over his slit. His gut tightened pleasantly as he grew hard in her hand.

This had not been how Natsu expected the day to go when he woke up this morning.

"Can I kiss you?" Natsu asked suddenly. Really, she was already getting him off. Why not go all or nothing?

"I thought you'd never ask," Lucy said, leaning in and sealing her lips over his. Natsu blinked twice before he managed to kiss her back, smile tugging his lips at their situation. He cupped the back of her head, fingers tangling in her silky blonde hair, let down from the ponytail she had put it in this morning. The wood boards creaked beneath them as Lucy shuffled closer, sighing against his lips. She tasted like strawberry lip gloss, lips soft and plump against his chapped ones. Natsu nipped at her lower lip, grin widening at her high giggle and playful bite in return.

"Lucy," Natsu groaned against her lips, her name falling without thought as his hips began to rock into her fist.

"Tell me a lie," Lucy whispered, peppering chaste kisses along his lower lip and the corners of his mouth. "Please Natsu."

"I don't think you're really pretty," Natsu said between kisses, the grip he had on the back of her head tightening as he pulled her closer. The tingle came and went, Lucy's breath catching as he grew in her hand. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, tasting her sweet and sugary lip gloss. She opened under him, head tilting back and chest falling towards his and Natsu explored her mouth, hot and sweet as he ran his tongue along the side of her teeth before coaxing her own to play with his.

Lucy whimpered into the kiss when Natsu nipped at her tongue, sucking it in apology. His blood fired at the low sound Lucy made in her throat, sucking it again and fisting at her hair at the base of her neck. He wanted to touch more, and his hand slipped under the back of shirt without thought as he pulled her closer to him so their chests were crushed together tightly. Natsu could feel her heartbeat against his, loud and pounding and in perfect harmony with his.

"I really don't want to take your shirt off right now," Natsu growled, grabbing the hem of Lucy's shirt and tugging it up.

"How big can you _get?"_ Lucy moaned against his throat, discarding her shirt to the side and resuming her tight pumps on his enlarged cock.

"As big as you want me," Natsu snarled, unhooking the latch of her bra and fisting at her hair, kissing her harshly. His fingers grazed along her ribs, hesitating as they touched the now loose band of her bra. He had undressed her without thinking, caught up in the desire twisting in his gut. Shit, what if Lucy wasn't ready to move that fast? Was he pressuring her? His fears were short lived when Lucy rolled her shoulders towards him, allowing the straps of her bra to fall to her elbows along with the lace and cotton cups.

"I want _you,"_ Lucy said steadily. She pulled away, giving Natsu the chance to look over her. Her pink and white polka dot bra hung loose off her ribs, white bow in the middle and lace along the edges making Natsu's mouth water. Even her underwear was cute.

"I want you too. Gods, and I really want to feel your tits, Luce."

"Don't be crude about it!" Lucy huffed, laughing ruefully as she dropped her bra to the ground beside her. She fidgeted shyly as he continued to stare, Natsu enjoying the bashful heat coating her cheeks and how she bit her lip while her gaze flickered between his face and her knees.

"We don't hafta…" Natsu trailed off as they both sat completely still in front of one another. Lucy reached for one of his hands with both of her own, keeping her eyes trained down as she led his palm to tentatively cup one of her breasts.

"I want to Natsu. I do. I've just never… gone this far. Is all." Lucy said, looking up at Natsu through her lashes. He leaned forward, kissing her softly and washing away any lingering insecurity with gentle movements of his lips over hers. He brought his other hand to join the first, groaning by accident as he squeezed the softness between his fingers, Lucy's heavy globes spilling over in his hands. He felt her nipples harden against his palms as he rolled his wrists, pressing them closer to deepen the valley between before resuming his eager groping.

"I thought you said you'd seen dicks before," Natsu said against her neck, licking along her pulse and nibbling on her ear. He loved the taste of her skin, and the tingle he got in his gut sent blood rushing south rather than magic, thankfully.

"I have!" Lucy defended, tone sour even as she tilted her head back and covered Natsu's hands with her own, encouraging his playing to get rougher. "It just always stopped when they came and they usually only needed my hands. Plus I was never really into it. Like, shoving your tongue down someone's throat just felt gross."

Natsu pulled off her, hands stalling as he looked at her. "Was kissing me gross?" he asked quietly. The sounds Lucy had been making and the way she kissed him back had seemed pretty self-explanatory, but he needed to make sure.

"You were the best kiss I've ever had," Lucy whispered, kissing Natsu's lips gently and tugging on his lower one when she caught it between her teeth.

"You dated some real assholes," Natsu teased, nipping at her lip when she rolled her eyes at him, squeezing her breasts greedily. They were so soft in his hands, and Natsu couldn't help getting addicted to the way she arched into his touch.

"Can we stop talking about my pathetic dating history as you're groping me?" Lucy said pointedly, tugging painfully on a piece of Natsu's bangs. Natsu pinched her nipple in retaliation. His mouth went dry at the strangled moan and twitch that jolted through Lucy's body, and he felt a growl rumble in his chest as she repeated her reaction when Natsu pinched her again.

"Natsu that feels so good," Lucy whimpered. Natsu snarled again when Lucy reached for him. His hips rocked up into her fist when she swirled her thumb around his slit. Lucy caved under him when he pressed her back, and Natsu felt a sharp jolt of _power_ as Lucy gave him control. He laid her on the floor, taking the second to look down at her splayed under him. Her chest heaved, milky skin surrounding her tight rosy nipples, flush making her cheeks glow. Her hair splayed around her like a silky, hairy halo, light colour so pretty against his floor that Natsu forgot what he was doing. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled up at him, inviting Natsu to just ravish her with the minuscule uptick in her lips and her open arms.

"You're so beautiful Lucy."

"You're beautiful too, Natsu," Lucy said, cupping the side of his face as she looked up at him. Natsu was shaken as he found he took it as a compliment, Lucy's voice so soft and sincere that he couldn't find anything but truth in it. "But you're really cute when you get all blushy."

"Shut up," he grumbled. Natsu pinched her nipple again, twisting the hard bud between his fingers and grinning as he watched Lucy squirm beneath him. "I don't like seeing you like this," Natsu purred, ducking his head to drag his tongue along the side of her neck. He lowered his hips to press against Lucy, canting his length between her thighs. "Lucy."

" _Natsu,_ " Lucy mewled, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him closer. She kissed him again, nails dragging along his scalp, gasping every time he tweaked her nipple. Natsu stuttered over a breath when her hand circled his wrist, leading him away from her breast. He gaped at her when he felt the soft skin of her stomach, and then her belly button, and then the top of her skirt. Lucy leaned up and kissed him, smiling against his lip as she led his hand to cup her heat. "Touch me."

Natsu obeyed, curling his fingers against her underwear. Her _wet_ underwear. Oh fuck, Natsu had died and gone to heaven. Her hands tugged his scarf off his neck, dragging along his back and sending shocks of pleasure to his gut. He rubbed at her with deeper strokes, enjoying the way Lucy's legs spread under him and she exhaled sharply when his thumb brushed at the tip of his slit. An enticing scent overwhelmed Natsu, musky and sweet and a little tangy, his mouth watering as he nibbled on her ear. Need took over him, and he pushed her underwear to the side as he pushed a finger into her heat. He growled at the tightness that clung to his finger, wet and hot as he thrust into her with rough pumps. Lucy cried out beneath him, hips raising to meet his hand, holding onto his bicep tightly as her other hand yanked at his hair. Natsu pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting and swallowing her loud keens. The rolls of her hips became desperate enough that Natsu couldn't help but think that Lucy was riding his hand when he pushed a second finger in to join the first.

"Do you like that, Luce?" Natsu growled, pressing a harsh kiss to her temple. "Tell me."

"Yes!" Lucy cried out at his command. "But gods Natsu, I want you to fuck me. I want your dick, _please,"_ she gasped, and Natsu snapped.

He left her panting on the floor as he pulled back, tearing her skirt and underwear from her body. He ignored her outcry of complaint, soon quieted by a sharp intake of breath as he hooked his hands under her knees and yanked her to him, their hips pressed flush as Natsu's cock throbbed between her lips. "Are you sure?" He rasped, already fisting at his cock and leading it to her entrance. Her fucking _dripping_ entrance. He shook, holding himself back, but he needed to know. This was a big step. The last step. And gods did he want to plunge into it head first.

"Yes."

Natsu kissed her, feeling her gasp and softly cry out against his lips as he pressed his head into her. She was so soft and hot around him, tighter than anything he had ever known and making his mind blank with pure pleasure. He pressed in, each new inch he pushed in a new wave of pleasure crashing over him. He stilled when he was buried to the hilt inside her, groaning loudly as she squeezed and shifted around him, the sensation addicting of being inside her. "Are you okay?" Natsu ground between his teeth. He knew from the guild that the first time wasn't always the best for the girl, and he wanted to make it _the_ best for Lucy. She deserved it.

"You're so big," Lucy whimpered, shaking under him. "Are you sure you're back to your size?"

Natsu chuckled, nipping at her ear. "This is all me, Lucy." He rocked into in her gently, ego swelling in his chest at her strangled moan and her nails digging harshly into his skin. They kissed, soft and slow as Lucy managed to hook her ankles around him, lifting her hips to match Natsu's pace. "I want to make you scream, Luce," Natsu growled into her ear, grinning wolfishly when he thrust into her sharply and made her cry out and clench around him.

Natsu kept up the quick pace, burying his face in her neck as he wound his arms around the bow of her back. The sounds Lucy made, her screams and mewls and keens, went straight to his groin and made everything except for the feel of Lucy against him and _around_ him and his burning lust for her in this moment fade away. They moved like they were meant to fit together, like two puzzle pieces finally being put together, something bigger than themselves created before their very eyes.

An idea struck him, drunk with the desire to make Lucy breathless and lust glazed in his arms. "You _don't_ feel amazing, Lucy. So not hot and wet on my dick. I'm definitely _not_ going to cum just listening to you sob on my dick like this," he snarled, each tingle making his grin widen as Lucy screamed under him.

She babbled swears and praise, begging Natsu each time he buried himself inside her, filling her full enough to knock the breath from her lungs. Lucy sobbed loud and desperate under him, head thrown back and body arched off the floor as their hips snapped together, brutal and hard. "You- _ohhh_ , ass!" Lucy forced out, eyes fogged and unfocused as Natsu pulled back to smirk at her.

"Stop complaining and just cum for me," he grinned, knowing his wicked look would make Lucy melt under him. And melt she did, whining loudly and voice shaking from the power of his cock burying itself inside her. She nodded, digging her nails into the back of his neck as he cupped both sides, forcing him to look at her. Lucy contorted under him suddenly, lips contorted in a scream and sweat dripping down her face, her eyes squeezed shut and she shook in pleasure under him.

Natsu came too, her walls fluttering and constructing around him so that he was given no choice but to release himself inside her. White hot sensations overtook him, leaving his vision black and body floating in a haze of pleasure and fire.

Both groaned when Natsu dropped on top of her, strength leaking from his arms in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"So that was…" Natsu trailed off, hugging Lucy into his chest as he turned onto his side and dragged her with him.

"Yeah," Lucy giggled, voice raspy and warbling like she was drunk.

"So, what do we do now?" Natsu asked. He smoothed her hair with a hand, getting distracted as he played with the golden strands between his fingers.

"I imagine shower," Lucy said, slinging her leg over his hip and leaving his member stuffed inside her. Natsu stifled a groan at the pressure on his oversensitive length and the feeling of his own cum coating his cock, hot and sticky inside her.

"No, I mean… about us." Natsu said, voice low. "Are we, are we dating?"

"Do you want to date me?" Lucy asked, her voice as soft as his and just as hesitant.

"I do."

He felt Lucy wiggle closer, her lips pulling into a large smile against his shoulder. "Good. I do too." She whispered. "I really want to be your girlfriend."

Natsu crowed happily, crushing to his chest. "Lucy's my girlfriend!" He laughed alongside Lucy's tired and sweet chiming, her nose nuzzling into his jaw.

"And your girlfriend thinks we should take advantage of this curse some more before Erza tracks down the dark guild member," Lucy cooed, trailing her lips along his neck suggestively.

"So Natsu, why don't you tell me another lie?"

* * *

 **A/N; Fic exchange with rivendell101! We were talking about cringy smut fanfic tropes and this popped up and she dared to write this, and here we are! Penis Enlargement trope. Guys I FUCKING DIED writing this it's so cringey! And I apologize for the slight ooc but god damn peeps. GOD DAMN.**

 **Let me know what yall think of this trainwreck!**


End file.
